


Tennis Court

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I like oujiyama an lot, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, no beta reading we die like men, p lame tbh, yolo bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: sexual thunder @yuunishibut seriously, who???Buff Sempai @ryuutanafuckin oujiyama hideosleepy @chikaraiscuterthanuoh my fucking god---It takes a lot of guts to fall for a guy who's perfect in every single way.





	Tennis Court

** Karasuno Volleyboys **

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

have any ofyou ever seen a man so beaufitul you’ve started to cry???

 

**Sporty Spice** _@koushidarling_

…where’s this coming from???

 

 **ACE TO BEE!!!!** _@hinashou_

Yess!!!!! Why????????

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

bro omg am I about to meet my future bro-in-law?????

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

I wish I was marrying this boy, fuckin hallelujah priase

 

**Bee Happy!** _@hihikinoshita_

omg is there rly someone out there that can handle baldy????

 

**Bee Happy!** _@hihikinoshita_

also, watch ur language u heathen

 

**rice rice baby** _@kazuhito.n_

yeah, there r babies here

 

**rice rice baby** _@kazuhito.n_

but also I mean, like, congrats

 

**Nice Meme** _@yamagucci_

Who’s the lucky man, sempai???

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

tadashi out here being my fave

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

also I cant tell u bc if I do I will die of embarrassment

 

**sleepy** _@chikaraiscuterthanu_

lol

 

**ACE TO BEE!!!** _@hinashou_

WHo is it tanaka-sempai?!?!?!?

 

**avoir…de longueur, de hauteur, d’épaisseur** _@asahiazu_

Don’t be embarrassed to like someone, Ryuu.

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

^^^

 

**Bee Happy!** _@hihikinoshita_

unless its someone rly embarrassing :/

 

**rice rice baby** _@kazuhito.n_

then u should def be embarrassed :/

 

**Daichi** _@sawamura.dai_

Neither of you are helping.

 

**rice rice baby** _@kazuhito.n_

i mean,,,i gu _ess_

**Sporty Spice** _@koushidarling_

you can tell us, ryuu

 

**Mean Meme** _@tsukishima.kei_

if you dare…

 

**Nice Meme** _@yamagucci_

Stop being mean! >:(

 

**sleepy** _@chikaraiscuterthanu_

yeah, stop being mean

 

**Mean Meme** _@tsukishima.kei_

I own a knife, u know

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

guyyyyyyysssssss

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

can we focus on my problem??? pls???

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

Im like freaking out

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

everyone shut up!!!

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

my bro’s about to say smth serious

 

**rice rice baby** _@kazuhito.n_

yeah bro, u can tell us

 

 **ACE TO BEE!!!** _@hinashou_

Yeah!!!!!

 

**Bee Happy!** _@hihikinoshita_

aaaand the joke is done

 

**Sporty Spice** _@koushidarling_

Ignore them, ryuu. Don’t b afriad to tell us! we’re ur friends, after all

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

honstly fuckjin bless you, sugawara koushi

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

come on, man!!! tell us!!! then we can set u up with him

 

**sleepy** _@chikaraiscuterthanu_

…

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

bro omg

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

;)

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

but seriously, who???

 

**Buff Sempai** _@ryuutana_

fuckin oujiyama hideo

 

**sleepy** _@chikaraiscuterthanu_

oh my fucking god

 

 

There were many routes from the school back to the Tanaka residence. Some were short and others were long. None of them led him past the Karasuno tennis courts. And, yet, here Tanaka Ryuunosuke found himself once again, casually strolling alongside the towering fences that boxed in the rows of courts the boy’s tennis team were currently playing on, rackets swinging wildly as fluorescent yellow streaks colored the air, moving too fast for Ryuu to pinpoint. Rather than attempt to track the balls, however, the second year found himself tracking one individual in particular.

 

Even drenched in sweat and panting Oujiyama Hideo looked flawless, blonde hair—was it dyed? was it natural? Ryuu didn’t know—perfectly coiffed despite the activity, magazine worthy smile on his face, blue eyes glittering with excitement as he absentmindedly bounced a ball against the floor of the court in preparation for what Ryuu could only assume would be a serve. He was completely and utterly perfect. And that’s what made him so infuriating.

 

Tanaka put on his best intimidating scowl as he continued along the sides of the courts, back towards the front of the school so he could begin his trek back home, mind occupied with thoughts of Hideo as he went. It was almost procedure by now for members of the tennis team to catch sight of him, whistling partly in jeer and partly in invitation, all of them being so friendly as to invite whatever stray student was happening past into the courts, an impromptu lesson starting up right away.

 

The only difference between their reaction with the average student and their reaction with Ryuu was the jibing they also threw in. Not directed at him, however. Rather it was the object of his rage-cum-affection, perfectly perfect Oujiyama Hideo. It would always throw him off from whatever he was doing—Tanaka had been witness to plenty flubbed serves or missed swings that had sent him into hysterics—and immediately send him spinning in an attempt to catch sight of Ryuu.

 

He would grin at him, that same infuriatingly handsome grin that he wore when he became absorbed in a good game—not that Ryuu would know what that would look like—and wave happily, ignoring his duties as captain to instead study the passing boy. His cheeks would always be dyed that same absolutely heart-shattering shade of pink—exertion, Ryuu would tell himself, from the exercise—and his eyes would always crinkle up in such a way that reminded Tanaka of when his older sister looked at her girlfriend, or when little Hinata looked at a particularly tasty smelling meat bun.

 

Hideo never approached him, however, but then again, Ryuu never did, either. They would see each other during school hours, every so often, but it would always be quick and fleeting, Ryuu surrounded by his friends or Hideo surrounded by his. These afternoon walks by the tennis courts were, in reality, the most contact he got with his rival-cum-crush-cum-who even know what, anymore.

 

And as odd as it was to say, he appreciated these fleeting moments, the quick catching of eyes the two would exchange every afternoon as Hideo’s muscles tensed with the power behind the swing of his racket—Ryuu liked to imagine he was showing off just for him—and Tanaka skipped back from practice, adrenaline still burning through his veins and guiding him towards the courts even though he had told himself yesterday that he wouldn’t be going past them today. He always found himself back by the towering fences, no matter how many times he told himself not to.

 

Just like every other day, Hideo lifted his head as Tanaka passed by, whistling a low tune in an attempt to distract himself. Practice today had been full of interrogations and teasing remarks. He was almost tempted not to pass by in an attempt to keep away the blush that rose on his cheeks whenever Oujiyama had been mentioned that day. He was here, anyways, his legs carrying him mindlessly even when he had attempted to steer himself otherwise.

 

Ryuu raised his hand to return to wave Hideo had sent his way, smiling sharply at the other boy as he continued along, eyes dropping to his shoes—he felt all the more embarrassed today for the pure fact that, now, someone other than him _knew_ —as he walked.

 

The soft clink of a gate opening and closing followed by the soft hit of gym shoes against concrete, a sound Tanaka had found himself learning years ago, was the only variation from the usual routine. Other than, of course, the almost shy looking away that Ryuu had initiated earlier on.

 

The second year’s brow furrowed as he turned to face whoever was approaching, putting on his most intimidating face as he did. It dropped almost immediately into a gape of surprise as he saw just who it was.

 

Oujiyama Hideo. Shining with sweat. Light bouncing from his perfectly polished teeth. Eyes of the deepest blue crinkled with that smile he always hit Ryuu with. What the hell?

 

“What do you want, asshole?” Ryuu snorted at the other as he drew closer, easily fitting into the persona that the two of them had built since their first year where their interactions had been more often and much more turbulent. Even if, now, their meetings were short and sweet, he knew the other would understand the sentiment of it. Even if Ryuu hadn’t done it for the sentiment, but rather because he didn’t know how else to act around this perfectly perfect boy.

 

“Just to talk,” laughed Hideo as he swung his racket up to rest on his shoulder as he continued to grin and grin and grin at Ryuu as if he were the prettiest thing in the world. His ears felt as if they were burning and suddenly he wished that he had hair if only to hide the obnoxiously red tips the other was bound to be able to see. “How are you, Tanaka?”

 

“Fine, fine,” said Ryuu dismissively, crossing his arms and tilting his head as if to better consider the other. “You?”

 

“I’ve been all right,” Hideo opted on saying, despite the quick second of what seemed to be indecision that had flashed across his face—the one that Ryuu was closely studying. “Listen, Ryuu, can I call you Ryuu?” Tanaka flushed but nodded, something that only made Hideo’s smile grow wider as the bridge of his nose colored over in what _had_ to be exertion. “Ryuu, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. Is that okay?”

 

Ryuu nodded once more, his throat clogging with fear and hope and everything in between as he went to work following the, now skipping, Hideo towards the shed that Tanaka knew the school kept the baseball team’s equipment in. The boy leading him had his mouth open, words laced with nerves flooding from his mouth, but never reaching the other’s ears as he watched him dash ahead eagerly.

 

“So,” said Ryuu once the other had led him into the shed, roomy compared to some of the closets that haunted the school but definitely small when juxtaposed with the volleyball club room. Then again, the baseball team had their own club room, as well, so who was the real winner here? “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Hideo swallowed nervously, something that immediately struck Tanaka as odd. His arms were still crossed across his chest, and they only tightened as he watched the tennis player fumble about in search of words, hands gesticulating wildly as if it would better help him speak. “I may have totally gotten the wrong signals, here—“

 

Ryuu lifted an eyebrow in what he hoped to be silent judgement, an obvious annoyance that the other was taking so long to spit it out. His heart, however, had sped with the other’s statement, fear of having been caught coursing through his veins. Had Oujiyama taken him back here to turn him down? To tell him that he was uncomfortable with Tanaka being interested him? Was he going to ask for the other boy to find a new route home, for even seeing him was too much for the other to handle when he knew that Ryuu felt the way that he felt.

 

“—but my teammates told me that I was getting it right, this one time, so I decided, hey! Take a chance!” Hideo laughed lightly, the noise strained enough to make Tanaka almost believe that he wasn’t the only one anticipating a letdown, here. Which was absolutely preposterous. This was Oujiyama Hideo, after all. Karasuno pretty boy, popular among all the years, had the number of everyone in the school and more. And then there was Ryuu. Anything but, if one could excuse his blatant self-deprecation.

 

“Get on with it,” Ryuu snapped with his usual snarl of what he liked to call power, unwilling to stretch out this embarrassing anti-confession—if there was a proper word for it, Tanaka couldn’t find it, too focused on, well, that perfect boy before him—any longer than it had to go on for.

 

“Right,” Hideo deflated slightly at Ryuu’s harsh tone, but continued on, nonetheless. “So, um, I’ll just get right to the point. I like you.”

 

Now that was not what Ryuu had been expecting.

 

“What?”

 

“I like you,” Oujiyama repeated, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. His eyes dashed around the shed, looking anywhere but Ryuu. “A lot. I want to go on dates with you. And hold your hand. And all that cheesy stuff that couples do. And I understand if this makes you uncomfortable and you never want to speak to me again, or something, but I really needed to get it off my chest, so yeah.”

 

“Wait, wait,” Tanaka choked out, eyes wide as saucers as he gaped up at the tennis player, ears not believe what he had just heard. “You like me? _Me?_ Tanaka Ryuunosuke? You’re not, like, mistaking me for someone else, are you? Narita’s bald, too, so it could be him.”

 

“First of all,” laughed Hideo, reaching a hand out shyly to take one of Tanaka’s. It was such a soft touch, one Ryuu had never expected to experience himself, and yet here he was. “I don’t even know who ‘Narita’ is, so that’s a definite no. And second, yes, you. Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Karasuno male’s volleyball team’s…whatever the hell your position is called. I would never mistake you for someone else.”

 

Ryuu’s laugh was more of a disbelieved dislodging of breath. He squeezed at the other’s hand, enjoying the solidity of it wrapping around his own. Otherwise he felt as if he would simply float away. “Wow, so you…?”

 

“Want to date you?” Hideo filled in eagerly, smile blinding as he did. “More than anything.”

 

“And I…?”

 

“Have the choice of saying ‘yes’ or ‘no’, although I’d really, really love if you said ‘yes.’”

 

“So now…?”

 

“I wait for you.”

 

Ryuu wheezed as he finally turned his unfocused gaze from off into the shed to the boy still holding at his hand, grinning down at him almost desperately, as if he would be the lucky one if Tanaka said yes, and not the other way around. Ryuu almost laughed again so surprised to find himself so utterly enamored by Hideo. It was embarrassing, it truly was, but Tanaka found himself enjoying it.

 

“Do you…?” it was Hideo’s turn to pose his open question, eyes so full of hope moments before now laced with a worry that Ryuu never wanted to see there, as cheesy as it may sound.

 

“Yes.”

 

And no one could blame him if he pulled that beautiful face down onto his own and kissed the living shit out of it.

 

 

 

 

** Karasuno Volleyboys **

**You** changed your name from **Buff Sempai** to **mr oujiyama hideo**

**sleepy** _@chikaraiscuterthanu_

oh my fucking god

 

**sexual thunder** _@yuunishi_

GET SOME!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay, talk to me about oujiyama on Tumblr @literallyaviking


End file.
